Abarekiller vs Cinder Fall
Abarekiller vs Cinder Fall is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero All the power is mine Remake V2 by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V4 A vs CF3.jpg|Simbiothero V3 A vs CF2.jpg|Simbiothero (V2) A vs CF.jpg|Simbiothero BT vs GD.jpg|Bakuryuu Topgaler vs Grimm Dragon (Simbiothero) Cinder Fall VS Abarekiller.png|Dhdfan100 What-if Death Battle Abarekiller vs. Cinder Fall.jpg|Venage237 Description Super Sentai vs RWBY! '''The fight two antagonists who try to obtain any kind of power at any cost and that have caused many problems to the protagonists and have a creature of great size under its control. Interlude Wiz: power, one of the things that the most coveted, since power over a person to economic power. '''Boomstick: But these two try to get another kind of power. Wiz: Mikoto Nakadai, the abarekiller Boomstick: and Cinder Fall, the bitch that killed pyrrha, *sniff* he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Mikoto Nakadai/Abarekiller Wiz: Mikoto was brilliant surgeon educated in the United States who was bored with his life until I witnessed the Bakuryu attacking the city while under Invasion Garden Evolian influence. Boomstick: caring for an injured Ryouga Hakua in the aftermath. But the newfound excitement of destruction was halted when the Abarangers arrived and made the three things that gave Mikoto a thrill into "dull goodies." ''' Wiz: But soon, with the destruction of the Anamolicarus, the doctor found both the Dino Minder and Bakuryu TopGaler's egg. After that, Dr. Nakadai left his profession to start up his "game." '''Boomstick: But before present is formally to them abarerangers, this them would be observing, coming to the conclusion that serious fun fight with the rangers. (Cue Dead End Game) Wiz: More afternoon will get his own zord, Bakuryuu TopGaler and after you steals to them rangers the Bakuryuu Stegoslidon for form to the Killer-Oh and also is us revealed that the reason by what makes all what made was also that was boring of your life as surgeon also had a daughter that it hated by not achieve save to your mother. Boomstick:oh... Wiz: The main weapon of Mikoto in the form of abarekiller is its Wing Pentact. Boomstick: A kind of feather that serves as a sword, create energy arrows, and as all pen used to write. Wiz: with Wing Pentact also was able to Bakuryuu Stegoslidon control against their will so use it as if it were yours. Boomstick: In other words use Bakuryuu Stegoslidon as if it were a puppet until this went with the then wanted to teach which was his true power. Wiz: Mikoto also is able to use the Abare mode where grows around her body several knives and two swords on his arms. Boomstick: Between the exploits of mikoto we have; be the only ranger who was leader of the villains for a while, beat on more than one occasion to the first three Abarangers with certain ease even these while on his abare Mode, this must be the best Japanese white ranger. Wiz: Speaking of this, remember the Dino Minder? Yes, his morpher, well, the dino minder has the Faculty when the user defeats an opponent, they absorb this energy. Boomstick: and what is the problem? that sounds more beneficial than anything else. Wiz: The problem is that the dino minder is a prototype that after absorb a great amount of energy this is overload and ends exploiting killing to the user and a range ain't as to destroy all the city of Tokyo, mikoto to the know of this is goes to the space thanks to his zord, the bakuryuu topGaler, dying both by the explosion. bakuryuu topGaler: You made my heart pump enought, you don't have to seach for that feeling any longer Mikoto closes by last time his eyes glinted in Topgaler head. bakuryuu topGaler: Farewell, Mikoto a light exits the dino minder starting cover mikoto and topgaler while this flies out of the planet, while the abarangers and the other bakuryuus see them. Boomstick (While he cries): Let's go with the bitch! Mikoto: Abare Henshin Cinder Fall (Cue RWBY Theme: Sacrifice) Pyrrha Nikos: Do you believe in destiny? Cinder Fall: Yes. DEATH BATTLE can see a cinder walking down a hallway when it starts to find the bodies of several members of the white fang, keep walking until in the boarding area where he meets mikoto. Cinder: Who are you? Mikoto is flips to see to cinder. (Cue The Matrix Soundtrack - Lunatic Calm - Leave You Far Behind) (Cue Mortal Kombat Reptile Theme Song) Ending 1 (Cinder wins) is seen to Cinder collecting the dino minder of the body of mikoto obtaining also the control of them two zords of mikoto, the Bakuryuu Stegoslidon and the Bakuryuu TopGaler. Ending 2 (Abarekiller wins) mikoto is seen to leave the body of cinder along with a large shipment of Dust thanks to the help of Bakuryuu TopGaler, while the abarangers is seen arriving at the scene and found the body of cinder. Results (Cue White Ambitious or Red - Let It Burn) Who would you be rooting for? Abakerkiller Cinder Fall Who do you want to win? Dead End Game (Abarekiller) Do you Believe in destiny? Yes (Cinder Fall) Better? Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger RWBY Trivia * Cinder Fall is the second character of RWBY in be used by simbiothero for a Death Battle. * Mikoto is the first character of the franchise, Super Sentai in be used by simbiothero to a Death Battle. * This is the third battle where a man fight against a woman, the others two are Lockdown vs Airachnid and the other is Black Panther vs Blake Belladonna. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows vs. Web Shows' Themed Death Battles Category:Season 1 Simbiothero Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years